<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【索香】奖品 by APTX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639390">【索香】奖品</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX'>APTX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor Franky/Nico Robin, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>索隆和娜美为了争夺山治而拚酒。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franky/Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【索香】奖品</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664947">The Prize</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX">APTX</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「这是怎么回事？」乌索普走进和夥伴们约好的酒吧，发现整间酒吧里的人全都围成一个大圆圈，中央是他家的航海士和大副，正在一杯又一杯的灌酒。</p><p>「嗷，乌索普小哥，你来了！SUPER！这下所有人都到齐了！」弗兰奇对着挤过人群的乌索普打招呼。</p><p>「索隆和娜美在拚酒吗？」看着两人中间的桌子上一大堆东倒西歪的杯子，有的满的有的空的，不难猜出他们在干嘛。</p><p>「乌索普，快阻止他们！我好担心他们的肝！」乔巴揪着乌索普的裤子，紧张兮兮的哭喊。</p><p>「为什么要拚酒啊？」乌索普知道这个问题的答案一定很蠢，但他还是问了。</p><p>「娜美小姐希望明天山治先生能陪她一起逛街，但索隆先生想跟山治先生约会，于是他们决定用拚酒决胜负。哎呀，赛况激烈让我的心狂跳不已，虽然我没有心。唷齁齁齁齁齁！」布鲁克说着骷髅笑话。</p><p>「赢的人可以获得厨师先生。」罗宾笑呵呵的指向旁边，乌索普顺着手指看过去。山治坐在一张桌子上，脖子上挂着一个牌子，写着『奖品』。他看见乌索普，兴奋地朝他挥手。「我是奖品！」</p><p><strong>还挺乐在其中的啊。</strong>乌索普汗颜的心想。</p><p>乌索普环视了一周，大部分的伙伴都在圆圈这里，只有船长一个坐在角落里大吃大喝。比赛中的两人仍在继续。乌索普清楚的听见其他客人在他们身上下注。</p><p>「我赌那个绿发的小哥。一看就知道他酒量很好。」</p><p>「不，橘色头发的大姊也不是省油的灯，一千贝里赌她赢。」</p><p>「我也赌那个美女，两千贝里！」</p><p>「我赌剑士小哥，三千贝里！」</p><p>索隆和娜美似乎完全没听到旁边的对话，杯子举起又放下。他们已经喝到第三十二杯，两人的脸上连微醺的迹象都没出现。</p><p>「放弃吧，厨子是我的。」索隆对娜美露出恶狠狠的眼神。</p><p>「走着瞧！明天站在山治君旁边的一定是我。」娜美不甘示弱。</p><p>「就算你赢了，虽然不可能，圈圈也不会选择你，我才是他的恋人。」索隆露出邪笑。</p><p>「你也许是他的恋人，但我可是他的女神。」娜美露出得意的笑容。</p><p>索隆顿了一下，知道她说的没错。那一瞬间的停顿被娜美抓准时机超前了一杯，他赶紧加快速度追平。</p><p>「说起来，你到底干嘛一定要厨子跟你去逛街啊？想找人当搬运工，任何一个男的不都可以吗？」索隆很不滿这女人为什么非要跟他抢恋人不可。他们刚确认关系没多久，正处于无时无刻都想黏在一起的热恋期。</p><p>「因为山治君是所有搬运工里唯一懂时尚的。倒是你，想跟山治君约会，有计划好行程吗？」娜美用漂亮的手指指着索隆。</p><p>「当然有！」索隆一脸被冒犯的样子。</p><p>「喔？说来听听。」娜美露出怀疑的表情。</p><p>「就是…一起散步、一起吃饭、一起喝酒。」索隆一一列举。</p><p>「那想必你已经都查好了要去哪里散步，去哪里吃饭，去哪里喝酒了吧？」娜美不怀好意地盯着他。</p><p>「就…边走边看。」索隆回答得很心虚。</p><p>「所以根本没计划嘛！」娜美胜利的大叫。</p><p>「我的计划就是边走边看！」索隆狡辩。</p><p>「那才不叫计划！」</p><p>比赛一直持续到半夜，观战的其他客人都已经醉倒了，两人还没分出高下。弗兰奇已经把吃饱了睡着的路飞带回楼上的房间里了，其他人也准备丢下不愿放弃的两人准备去睡，突然酒保宣布比赛结束，原因是酒被喝光了。</p><p>索隆和娜美不服气的互瞪，最后无可奈何的起身。娜美回房了，索隆来到山治身边，发现他早就已经在桌上睡着了。捧起厨子的脸，索隆不算温柔的吻住他，把他弄醒。</p><p>「唔…绿藻？」嘴唇被啃咬，山治迷迷糊糊的回应。「你赢了？」</p><p>「没分出胜负。」索隆不甘心的说着，扶着山治坐起来。他盯着又瞇着眼睛要睡过去的山治，正想把他抱起来，却被拍掉爪子。</p><p>「没有赢不可以拿奖品！」山治高傲的挑起头。</p><p>「但我也没有输！」索隆试着跟他讲理。虽然打成平手不太高兴，但他现在最想做的只有带着厨子回房间，抱着他好好睡上一觉。</p><p>「不管！你没有赢！」山治对着他摇着一根手指。「啊啊～本来都准备好要把自己送给娜美桑了！」</p><p><strong>算了，自己睡也无妨！</strong>额头爆出青筋，索隆不爽的转过身，打算自己回房间，山治却扑上他的背。</p><p>「臭厨子你干嘛？」</p><p>「背我！」</p><p>「自己走。」</p><p>「不要，懒得走。」</p><p>「不是不想要我吗？找你的娜美桑背你去。」</p><p>「嗷～绿藻你吃醋了吗？」</p><p>「没有。」</p><p>「背我嘛～」</p><p>「…别乱动。」</p><p>索隆无奈的背起撒娇的恋人，才迈开一步就被轻拍了头。</p><p>「楼梯在那边。」</p><p>「…我知道。」</p><p>索隆背着山治慢慢爬上楼梯，脚步稳实，一点都不像刚刚才喝了几百杯酒的人，但体温倒是比平常高了一点。胸膛贴着索隆温暖的背，山治舒服的瞇起眼睛，又快睡着了。</p><p>爬到二楼的时候，索隆开口了。</p><p>「所以…你明天要跟谁？」索隆的音量不大，带着一点犹豫。</p><p>「什么？」山治醒了过来。</p><p>「拚酒没有分出胜负，所以就由你来决定要跟谁，我跟娜美讲好了。」索隆解释他刚刚跟娜美达成的共识。</p><p>「如果我选了娜美桑，你会生气吗？」山治试探的问。</p><p>「不会。」索隆是有度量的男子汉，才不会因为这样就生气。</p><p>「那我选娜美桑囉？」山治露出调皮的笑容，但索隆看不到。</p><p>「…随便你。」</p><p>一直到抵达三楼的房间，索隆搂着山治躺到床上睡觉，都没有再说一句话。</p><p>***</p><p>隔天早上索隆醒来时，怀里已经空了。他坐在床上发呆，试着无视心里的失落。他慢吞吞的穿好衣服，正准备走出门却发现他只穿了一只鞋子。慢慢踱回床边到处翻找，终于在床底下找到另一只靴子。</p><p>他抓着靴子站起身，突然觉得好烦。干脆别出门了，出去也不知道要干嘛。</p><p>门开了。</p><p>「你在房间里迷路了吗，笨绿藻？」山治拿着一托盘的食物问。</p><p>索隆愣愣的站在那里，手里还抓着靴子，呆呆的看着山治走进房间，将食物放在桌上。</p><p>「早餐，趁热快吃吧。」山治点燃一根菸，从索隆手中拿走那只靴子放到地上，推着他坐到椅子里。</p><p>「你不是跟娜美去逛街了？」索隆不懂山治为什么会在这里。虽然才刚刚确认关系没有多久，但在跟山治交往后，索隆本来一直对自己的恋人身分很有自信，但在听到娜美的恋人VS女神论后，他的内心就动摇了。而昨天山治在楼梯上的表态更让索隆彻底死了心。</p><p>「显然是没有，不然我就不会在这里了。」山治不耐烦的用菸指指盘子。「快点吃，凉了就不好吃了。」</p><p>看着索隆仍然一脸困惑但还是乖乖的抓起叉子开始吃早饭，山治挑起嘴角，回想刚刚的场景。</p><p>***</p><p>山治在楼下的餐厅找到娜美，他一蹦一跳的过去打招呼。</p><p>「早上好，娜美桑！今天的娜美桑依然那么美丽！」</p><p>「早上好，山治君。」娜美露出微笑，一点宿醉的样子都没有，不愧是娜美桑，果然厉害。「那么，山治君是选择跟我一起去逛街吗？」</p><p>「关于这个…娜美桑...」山治支支吾吾，不知道该怎么开口。「我…那个…」</p><p>「想跟索隆去约会对吧？我就知道。」娜美完全没有不高兴，反而一副早就料到了的样子。</p><p>「对不起。」山治羞愧的低下头。他让女神失望了。</p><p>「没什么好道歉的。我知道如果我开口要求，山治君绝对会义不容辞的来陪我，但你的心一定会一直飘到索隆那边去，这样对大家都不公平。我可以找别人陪我去逛街，但索隆的恋人就只有山治君一个。」娜美轻松的喝着她的橙汁。「难得到一个海军管不着的岛，你们的关系又还那么新，是该去约会培养一下感情。」</p><p>「啊～善解人意的娜美桑最棒了！」山治扭来扭去。「我一定会好好补偿娜美桑的！」</p><p>「不过你也别太期待，那家伙什么都没计划喔！」娜美先给山治打预防针。</p><p>「我知道，会计划就不是绿藻了。」山治很了解自家恋人是什么德行，他从头到尾都没期待过。</p><p>「这样不无聊吗？」娜美很疑惑。</p><p>「跟他在一起就不无聊！」山治灿笑。</p><p>果然恋爱中的人都会变笨蛋。娜美翻翻白眼。</p><p>***</p><p>叉子落到盘子里的声音唤回了山治。他看着索隆抹抹嘴，递给他一杯水，索隆接了过去。「好吃吗？」</p><p>「嗯…」</p><p>「怎么了？」</p><p>「味道像你煮的。」</p><p>「因为就是我煮的。」</p><p>「这不是楼下的自助餐？」</p><p>「不是。我借了厨房。」</p><p>「喔。」</p><p>「所以好吃吗？」</p><p>「好吃。」</p><p>「那当然。」</p><p>索隆继续像乖巧的小学生一样坐在椅子上。山治慢悠悠的抽菸，看着索隆坐立不安的样子在心里窃笑。抽完后，山治把菸蒂压到菸灰缸里捻熄，踢踢索隆的腿。</p><p>「走吧，去约会！」</p><p>「你真的不跟娜美去逛街？」</p><p>「那么希望我去找她的话，我无所谓。」</p><p>「没有，走吧！」</p><p>「鞋子穿上啦。」</p><p>***</p><p>两人来到大街上，索隆还是很别扭，于是山治一把捉起他的手，十指交握。</p><p>「我没有做计划…」索隆心虚的说。</p><p>「那就边走边看。」山治迈开步伐，拉着索隆开始散步。</p><p>两人就这样晃了一天，经过有趣的店就进去看，饿了就找吃的，渴了就找喝的，没有目的地，毫无章法的乱走，但索隆很开心，因为山治在他身边。</p><p>因为记录指针还没记录完成，他们晚上又回到投宿的酒店，准备跟大家一起吃晚餐。门口，索隆捉住正要进去的山治，把他拉到旁边的小巷里。</p><p>「我很高兴你今天选了我。」他害羞的小声说。</p><p>「当然。」山治露出微笑，捏捏索隆握着他的手。</p><p>「我以为你会选娜美。」索隆承认，微微皱起眉。「你昨天也那么说了。」</p><p>「那是逗你的。」山治露出淘气的笑容，戳戳他的胸膛。「我爱娜美桑，但我想跟你在一起。」</p><p>「所以在你心里，我是第一位？」索隆有点不敢相信。</p><p>「不是。」山治点起一根菸，嘲弄的对他吐了个烟圈。</p><p>「咳咳。」索隆挥着手把烟雾弄散，一脸困惑。</p><p>「第一位是路飞。」山治说。</p><p>「啊。」索隆认同的点点头。「我也是。」</p><p>山治微笑着把菸捻熄，凑过去亲亲他。「进去吧，我饿了。」</p><p>***</p><p>所有人都坐在一张大圆桌边，看到索隆和山治，乔巴兴奋的跟他们挥手。</p><p>「喂！索隆，山治，这边！」</p><p>「你们好慢！再不来我就不等你们了！」路飞抱怨。</p><p>「你本来就没等啊。」索隆看着路飞面前已经空了的十几个盘子。</p><p>「两位约会愉快吗？」罗宾抬头问两人。</p><p>「有罗宾酱的话就更好了！」山治发着花痴，索隆翻了个白眼，在乔巴旁边坐下。</p><p>「谢谢，但还是不了，我可不想被吃醋的剑士先生用乱刀砍死。」罗宾笑着说出可怕的话。乔巴抖了一下，从索隆身边退开一点点。</p><p>「娜美大姊你今天自己一个人吗？」弗兰奇问，他知道娜美平时的逛街小伙伴罗宾没有跟她去，因为罗宾今天跟自己在一起。</p><p>「是啊，因为山治君为了索隆抛弃我了。」娜美装着可怜，演技高超的从眼角挤出一滴泪。</p><p>「啊啊啊啊！娜美桑请不要这样说！！！！」山治哭喊着跪倒在娜美面前。「我对不起娜美桑！请让我以死谢罪！」</p><p>索隆已经开始喝酒了，完全不理发神经的恋人。</p><p>「不用，罗宾姊姊昨天赢了一大笔钱，给我当血拚资金，所以一切都可以被原谅！」娜美愉快的说。</p><p>「诶？这里有赌场吗？」乌索普问，他不记得岛上有赌场，罗宾也不是会去赌场的类型。</p><p>「是昨天的拚酒比赛。所有人不是赌娜美大姊赢，就是赌剑士小哥赢，」弗兰奇解答乌索普的疑问。「只有妮可．罗宾押他们平手，所以一个人赢了所有的赌金。」</p><p>「付掉昨天拚酒的费用和路飞吃的食物，还剩下七十三万贝里呢！」娜美双眼冒出贝里符号，将头靠上罗宾的肩膀。「罗宾姊姊最好了！」</p><p>罗宾笑而不语。</p><p>「唷齁齁齁齁，记录指针还需要一天，大家明天要做什么呢？」布鲁克询问。</p><p>「继续血拚！我有钱！」娜美开心的说。</p><p>「那么明天就由我来当娜美桑的护花使者吧！」山治在娜美身边扭来扭去。</p><p>「可以吗？我可不想被吃醋的剑士先生用乱刀砍死。」娜美用了罗宾的话，斜眼瞅着索隆，露出暧昧的笑容。山治也看向索隆，等待他的反应。</p><p>「被他烦死就是你自找的。」索隆面无表情的继续喝酒，但娜美和山治都知道那只是他别扭的同意方式。他们两个相视一笑，开始讨论要去哪间店。山治在桌子底下握住索隆的手。索隆的耳尖有点红，但谁都知道那跟喝酒无关。</p><p>***</p><p>「好了，赶快睡觉，明天得起个大早呢！」娜美正要回房间，刚好看见索隆和山治拉拉扯扯的进了他们自己的房间。</p><p><strong>希望山治君明天有体力陪她。</strong>娜美心想，睡她的美容觉去了。</p><p>***</p><p>另一个房间里，索隆把山治压在床上，一点都不留情。</p><p>「明天要把你让给魔女一天，今晚得先要够本才行。」</p><p>山治除了呻吟什么也说不出来。</p><p>***</p><p>「<strong>什么！？没钱了！？</strong>」娜美惊讶的大叫。「我昨天血拚完还有剩很多耶！」</p><p>「是的，你们的船长说你们有钱，昨天半夜又下来吃了一顿宵夜。另外1132号房的双人床坏了，赔完之后剩下的就全部用完了。」酒店老板向娜美解释。</p><p>「怎么这样…我的血拚计划…」娜美跪坐在地上，泪流满面。</p><p>「呵呵呵。」罗宾捂着嘴轻笑，对于她的家人一下就把她的钱全部花光一点也没有生气。</p><p>「娜美桑～～～您的骑士来迎接您了！」山治像个小旋风一样转过来，被娜美一拳打趴。</p><p>「<strong>你们这两个混蛋！</strong>」娜美举着铁拳，鲨鱼牙闪着森森白光，跟在山治后面的索隆看见金发男人陷在人型的大坑中不停冒烟，开始慢慢的往后退。</p><p>「<strong>索．隆．君．你．想．去．哪．里．啊？</strong>」娜美露出最灿烂的笑容，索隆还来不及逃就遭受铁拳的制裁。</p><p>「哈哈哈哈哈，索隆和山治惹娜美生气了！」路飞抱着肚子大笑，紧接着一只手就伸过来掐住他的脖子。</p><p>「<strong>你也有份！</strong>」航海士怒吼着把船长的脖子打了个结，再一拳把他送去跟他的大副和厨师作伴。</p><p>「其实本来还有剩一点的，但现在得修地板了。」罗宾轻轻的说。</p><p>「喂，这就是你自己的错了，怪不得别人。」弗兰奇指着娜美说，下一秒，修船工也加入了他的船长。</p><p>「<strong>你不说话会死吗！？</strong>」娜美尖叫。</p><p>「啊啦，得倒贴了。」罗宾笑得非常开心。</p><p>「呜…我讨厌这个海贼团…」娜美颓废的倒进一张椅子里。一只手从桌子长了出来，将一个袋子递给娜美。</p><p>「罗宾，这个是？」娜美接过那个袋子，打开来发现里面是满满的贝里。</p><p>「我跟那几位男士说，你有办法一拳放倒我们家赏金最高的三个人，他们不相信。」罗宾指了指角落的一张桌子，那里的几个男人因为钱包空了正被酒店赶出去。「弗兰奇的作死在我意料之外，所以我自己也付了一点。」</p><p>「罗宾姊姊我好爱你！」娜美开心的扑上罗宾，接着转身把山治从地板里抠起来。「山治君走了，血拚计划重新启动了！」</p><p>「好的，娜美桑！」山治立刻复活，转着圈圈跟着娜美出去了。</p><p>弗兰奇正在努力解开路飞的脖子。索隆坐在地板上，摸着头上的大包，心想回房间睡觉好了。啊，不行，床坏了。那就在这里睡吧。</p><p>索隆躺回他的大坑，打起了呼噜。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>